This application claims the priority benefit of Japanese application serial No. 2001-212388, filed on Jul. 12, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an image formation apparatus, comprising a paper feeding unit for selectively feeding various color papers.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional technology, according to whether the content to be recorded or printed is monochrome or color, ordinary paper or color paper can be automatically selected. A color recording (printing) apparatus, capable of obtaining suitable low cost and high image quality respectively, is well known, such as Japanese Laid Open 08-132682. In addition, a facsimile apparatus, which comprises a specified information storage device for controlling the recording of received information on the color recording paper set by a specified color setting device, is also well known (refer to Japanese Laid Open 2000-059563).
Additionally, recently, due to the low price of computer hardware, after image data is output to the paper, the image data can still be held and stored in a hard disk for output at any time. This kind of image formation apparatus has become very popular.
As described above, in the conventional manner white recording paper and color recording paper are differently used to output image data thereon. However, once the image data is output to the recording paper, the image data is stored in a storage device. When the image data is further output to the recording paper again, the image data might be output to a recording paper with a color different from the previous paper, such that when outputting the same document, it might be output to a color recording paper with a color different from the desired color.
According to the foregoing description, an object of this invention is to provide an image formation apparatus, in which the same image data can be automatically output to the same color paper.
In order to achieve the above object, the invention provides an image formation apparatus, comprising a paper feeding unit for selectively feeding color papers each of which is assigned by an operation unit; and a controlling device, for controlling storing assigned color paper data and image data into a storage device, and for controlling selecting the color papers when the image data is output from the storage device again.
In the above image formation apparatus, by the control of the controlling device, the image data corresponding to the assigned color paper is selected to be output.
Additionally, the controlling device further comprises an adding function for adding a usage frequency of each color paper, and a display function on the operation unit for displaying an adding result.